


Some Work of Noble Note May Yet Be Done

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Force-Sensitive Finn, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Anon on tumblr prompted: "For the soulmate au prompt thingy... the one where your soulmate’s ghost haunts you when they die. Rey/Finn/Poe!"Beta by my immensely patient Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Some Work of Noble Note May Yet Be Done

_There will not be another Snoke, another monster eating children’s souls_ , Rey had said before they left, and Finn had nodded.

_Look after everyone for us, yeah?_ he’d said, and of course Poe had agreed, though the amount of looking-after he’s capable of doing these days is somewhat limited by his old bones - old everything, truth to tell. He’s got the Force to thank for his continued good health, he knows, the Force as channeled through his lovers’ healing hands, but even the Force and true love can’t do much about the fact that he’s staring his century-mark in the face, and every single one of his scars aches when it rains.

But he does his best, makes the rounds of the classrooms and practice halls, the library and the dining hall, chats with the students and the teachers (all so young, compared to him, compared to Rey’s snow-white hair and the laugh-lines carved deep around Finn’s eyes), gives advice when he’s asked for it and hugs when they’re wanted and heckling when the young hotshot pilots need it. (Always. Hotshot pilots _always_ need heckling. Poe ought to know, given how long he _was_ one.) He’s not _technically_ one of the teachers, here in the Order of the Grey Paladins, but everyone knows him and he knows everyone, and he’s picked up enough of the theory over the years that he can sub in as the teacher for almost any of the lecture classes, if someone gets sick, even if he _is_ about as Force-sensitive as a rock. He is adoptive uncle - and BB-8 adopted cousin - to every child who comes through the school’s doors, save only the three who are his _actual_ children, his and Finn’s and Rey’s, bright-eyed and beautiful and all of them glowing with the Force.

Finn and Rey are gone for a week. Then for two. Their messages get briefer and briefer, and though Poe has no Force-bond with them, he feels like he can _sense_ them getting farther and farther away. The Darksider who is trying to corrupt their students must be out in the very fringes of the galaxy, out so far away that they’ve never even heard rumors of him before.

And then one night Poe wakes up to a feeling like his heart has, for just a moment, stopped in his chest, and he’s sitting up panting for breath and wondering what the _kriff_ that was and whether he should send BB-8 for one of the medics right away or just go down in the morning, when they appear.

They’re not Force-ghosts, because they’re not blue. Poe’s _seen_ Force-ghosts - Luke, the General, even Anakin Skywalker once or twice. His beloveds are just...paler than they normally are, just barely more than see-through, but he can see the flush on Rey’s cheeks, the glint in Finn’s eyes.

They’re not Force-ghosts, though they’re just as rare. Poe’s heard of soulmate ghosts before, but since they only appear if you’ve actually managed to _meet_ your soulmate in real life, and the galaxy is an awful big place, they’re incredibly uncommon.

Also they mean your soulmate is _dead_. Poe stares at his beloveds, heart in his throat, and knows sure as anything that he’s going to start weeping as soon as this really sinks in. He wasn’t mean to _outlive_ them; he’s a decade their senior, for kriff’s sake! They were supposed to go on, bright and brave and lovely, forever if possible.

“Oh, Poe,” Finn says quietly, his voice echoing as though it’s coming from a long way away, and he and Rey move as one to sit on either side of Poe, reaching out to take his hands. Their fingers are almost insubstantial, but Poe can just barely feel the pressure against his skin.

“We won,” Rey says. “The Darksider is dead. He won’t hurt any of the kids.”

“But he _killed_ you,” Poe says, the words tasting like ashes in his mouth.

“Yeah,” Finn says, grimacing. “Can’t say that was fun.” He leans against Poe, head on Poe’s shoulder, just the way he always does. “But it was worth it, and we’re - well, we’re back.”

“And we’ll stay until - until we can all go on together,” Rey adds.

Poe closes his hands around their fingers, the whisper-soft feel of them like breeze against his skin, and says, hoarsely, “Don’t leave me.”

“Never again,” Finn promises, and Rey echoes him, quiet and firm and true. “We will never leave you again.”


End file.
